Leave It To Timmy
by Pale18
Summary: Next in the Timmy Troublemaker Series. The wedding is coming up. One of the Lancers visits and takes a great interest in Rashel. Quinn doesn't like it one bit. Of course, if he kicks the lancer's ass, Rashel will be pissed. Who else to go to then Timmy!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N) Here guys! __**Look, I know I said the next story would be, "Set Up". But then I got the idea for this. "Set Up" is going to be a surprise couple shot.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

**Dedicated to everyone who reviewed "Fib", "Frame", & The Timmy Quickies!**

* * *

_**Leave It To Timmy**_

Chapter 1:_ Rashel's Friend_

The wedding is about 1 month away. And they still had much to do. They had to postpone shopping for Rashel's wedding dress, because Mary-Lynnette tried to chase down Timmy, the previous day. Daphne was flying out to Las Vegas in a week. Rashel picked Keller for her Matron of Honor. But she still had no idea what she was doing. When she was little, instead of thinking of her dream wedding, she was punching holes in walls, cursing the vampires. Spacing the wedding decisions was the worst thing Rashel thought she had ever done. Luckily, Quinn was around to keep her from pulling her hair out.

However, Quinn was very stressed as well. Ever since Timmy had moved into the mansion, Quinn has got the ominous feeling that Timmy was up to something.

The couple was sitting on a couch in the living room, while Keller was half listening to everything Hannah was saying, but was slightly confused. She was fighting the urge to fall asleep. And Hannah was pacing back & forth, running her mouth, and staring at her clipboard. They were _still _making decisions. Rashel look so stressed she was about to faint. **Why did Quinn pick a date that was so close! We're nowhere near ready!** she thought.

Quinn snaked arms around her waist, and pulled her close. _**We still have plenty of time,**_ he insisted through telepathy. _**Plus, we have been engaged for awhile. You just procrastinated.**_ Rashel elbowed him in the ribs. **Don't rub it in,** she thought in her mind. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to Hannah, who was still yapping away.

Hannah stopped pacing and tapped her clipboard with her pen. "Ok. You still need your wedding dress. The Matron of Honor and the Brides Maids still need their dresses too, so we'll go shopping tomorrow. We'll go to a floral shop sometime soon to pick the flowers for you bouquet. You and Quinn need to pick a wedding song. And. . . . ." Hannah trailed off.

"Does your list of 'To Do's' end soon?" Keller asked in annoyance. Hannah smiled.

"It would be shorter if someone hadn't escaped the last time we tried to make arrangements." Hannah answered, looking at Rashel with a silly smile.

"I get it. I procrastinated. Can we please just drop it?" Rashel said rolling her eyes. One of the maids entered and bowed.

"Lady Hannah, another person has come as a guest for the wedding." she informed. Hannah looked confused. She turned the page over on her clipboard has skimmed. "Who?" she asked not taking her eyes of the paper. Someone answered for the maid.

"Hey, Kitten. You weren't planning on getting married without me knowing, now were you?" an unknown voice (to Quinn) said. Rashel immediately knew who had come, and was excited. **Kitten!!** Quinn thought pissed off.

"Oh my gosh! Elliot!" Rashel identified. Elliot was one of the lancers that she use to work with, when she was the Cat. The lancer slowly walk to Rashel, while she jumped out of Quinn arms, and gave him a big hug. Elliot snuggled in Rashel's shoulder.

Hannah gave a small smile. She turned away to continue her list, but squeaked when she saw Quinn's face.

Rashel may have been happy to see Elliot, but Quinn was different. He glared at the lancer with wrath, _hatred_. Keller was sure there was fire in the background behind Quinn. His thoughts were equal to his dislike to Rashel's friend.

**He better back off MY Rashel, or I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!**

* * *

_A.N.) Like it? Hate it? Review to tell me if you want me to keep it going! Please!_


	2. Deal With A Demon

_A.N) Here you go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_**Things written like this are telepath messages.**_

**These are private thoughts.**

_**Leave It To Timmy**_

Chapter 2:_ Deal With A Demon_

_~*~*~ 3 days passed the first chappie! ~*~*~_

Three days passed since Elliot arrived. And since then, Quinn was a lot more scary than usual. Elliot did whatever he could to keep Rashel near, and keep her attention on him. Whenever Quinn tried to win Rashel back, Rashel would get mad. It was probably his tactics.

The couple was supposed to watch some television together, but Elliot just _happened_ to come in 10 seconds after. So they sat on the couch of the TV room. Rashel was listening to Elliot. Quinn was twitching in annoyance while trying to watch Dr. Phil. He didn't even watch Dr. Phil! He was just so irritated that Rashel didn't even attempt to at least hug him! And when she finally did give him attention, it made him want to destroy the lancer even more.

"Quinn would you please get me some water, while Elliot and I catch up?" Rashel asked with a smile. Quinn's jaw dropped. She could not be serious. Elliot grabbed Rashel's shoulder and turned her back to him.

Quinn listened to Elliot's continued his story. After a few sentences, it was obvious what he was trying to do. He was trying to impress Rashel with one of his vampire hunting stories. **Hell no!** Quinn thought.

With a blink of Rashel's eye, Elliot was getting smaller and smaller. She felt like floating, but moving at a fast speed. She final realized Quinn was carrying Rashel away.

"Quinn what are you doing?" she asked flat with a hint of anger. Quinn entered a room with no purpose and set Rashel on a couch. "Answer me." she demanded. Her teeth grinded. She was getting very impatient with him. Quinn looked down at his soulmate and looked timid. Her tone scared him.

_**Rashel, I'm sorry, but I don't like Elliot following you around so much,**_Quinn told her with telepathy. He expected Rashel to go berserk, but she smirked at him, mockingly.

_**Are you jealous, John Quinn?**_she asked teasing him. Her smirk grew wider. Quinn looked cool, like the question didn't effect him.

_**Hn. Of course not,**_ he thought. Rashel still smirked at him. She had a devious glint in her eyes.

_**So, if you're not jealous, you wouldn't mind if I hug Elliot?**_ she said in an assuming voice. Quinn twitched a little at the thought, but he wasn't going to admit he was jealous.

_**And it wouldn't bother you if I admire his fights? **_Rashel crossed her arms behind her head. She was enjoying the torture look on Quinn's face. Well, if she was going to marry him, she had to know how to keep him in line.

_**And you wouldn't care if I kissed his cheek?**_ That's when Quinn snapped. He growled angrily and stomped his foot.

_**Just admit you're jealous, **_she said.

Quinn picked Rashel up from the couch. Rashel still had that devious smirk, even when Quinn held her bridle style. But the smirk was wiped off as soon as Quinn kissed her with possession and hunger. _**Your hugs! And your admiration! And YOUR KISSES, ARE MINE! MINE! No one else's! **_Rashel mentally laughed at Quinn's possessiveness.

Quinn pulled away. They were gasping for air. Their foreheads leaned against each other's. "I'm jealous." he said while letting her stand. Rashel smiled.

"Ok." she said. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed for the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I have to hurry. I promised Hannah, Poppy, Gillian, and Keller we would go to the floral shop today." she explained. Elliot ran in the room

"I'll go too." said the lancer. Rashel didn't have time for this.

"Alright." she said and ran out. Elliot followed.

"Rashel?!" Quinn exclaimed. His jaw dropped. _**Hey! I admitted I was jealous!**_

_**Come on Quinn. He's not going to do anything, **_she assured him. Before he could protest, she was out of telepath range. Quinn twitched.

**I finally know where Timmy got his evil!** Quinn thought. **He got it from Rashel!**

* * *

Quinn knocked on the door once, and flinched. There was only one person he knew who could get rid of Elliot and face Rashel. And he was behind the door. He never thought it would come to this. He knocked again. This time, the door opened.

"What do you want Jackass?" asked an insulting child. Quinn looked down to see The Demon. Timmy! Quinn kept his stoic face.

"I…… I need your help. To get rid of someone." he said slowly. Timmy smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned back on the doorway.

"And why would I help you?" he asked. Quinn pushed his hair back and sighed. He knew this was the only way to get Timmy's help. The things he did to keep his Rashel.

"I'll pay you." he said simply.

"How much?"

"30 bucks."

"Make it 50." Timmy negotiated.

"Deal." Quinn agreed.

"Who's my target?" Timmy asked. Quinn looked back and forth to make sure no one was eavesdropping. He leaned closer to Tim.

"Elliot." he whispered. Timmy stepped back and laughed.

"I was considering getting him anyway." Timmy said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I haven't been able to hang around Rashel in days, because of him. How do you want me to take him down?"

"Either Home Alone Style or _Timmy Style_."

* * *

_A.N.) Hi! I put up a new poll. __**Please review!**_


	3. Timmy Style!

_A.N) here's the last chapter to this story. I hope no one's disappointed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series._

_Dedicated to SweetXcandyX_

_**Leave It to Timmy**_

Chapter 3: _Timmy Style!_

The next day…

_Ok, the stage is set. Its show time, _Timmy thought as he walked down the hall, looking for his prey. He dragged a sack of hammers and wrenches, and he was dressed up certainly for the occasion. Baggy jeans and a long-sleeved, army camouflage shirt. It was appropriate. Timmy pictured this situation as if he was a soldier at war, carefully crouching behind a bush, aiming a shot gun at an enemy.

He spotted Elliot (in another room with no purpose). The lancer was staring at Rashel's back as she walked out the room. With his child-like urges he tapped into Elliot's thoughts to eavesdrop.

_She's so pretty. Don't worry Rashel. Elliot's gonna get rid of that parasite, then you can come back to the winning team,_ he thought. Timmy did an evil smile, he was going to really enjoy these next few moments. _Nobody is going to take away the only family I have left, _Timmy thought with a hint rage.

He stood about a yard away from Elliot and whistled to get his attention. When the lancer turned and saw him, he gave a fake smile, trying cover the thoughts he was having of staking the 4-year-old.

"Hey, Little Guy!" Timmy scrunched his nose. To Timmy, someone calling him "Little Guy" was like pleading to him for death. Then he calmed down and put on the cute and innocent face. He pored the sack of hammers and wrenches on the floor. He laughed at Elliot's face when he saw Timmy pick up a wrench.

"You know Elliot, as Patches in that dodgeball movie said, 'If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball.'" and with that said and done, Timmy threw the wrench, thus smacking Elliot in the face. Elliot screamed at the wrenches impact and feel to the floor. Timmy made sure he couldn't get up though. He liked the motto "Kick 'em while they're down." Wrenches and hammers rained down on Elliot's spine, face, ribs, the place where the sun doesn't shine, and anywhere else it would hurt.

Timmy laughed manically. When the pile of tools were gone, Timmy waved at him, said, "See ya, Sucker!" and ran away. And, obviously pissed, Elliot followed him. Trudging like a giant, the untrustworthy lance chased the child. Tim ran down the hallway and to the stairway.

"I had sharpened a stake yesterday just for you, ya little leech!" Elliot yelled. The little vampire used the stairway rail as a slide to get better distance.

Elliot stomped down the stairs as quick as Sonic the hedgehog only to get shocked when stepping on the 5th step to the bottom. "AHHH! CRAP!" he screamed in pain.

"Electric shock pad, Dumbass!" Timmy yelled at the end of the steps and resumed running down another hallway, and hid in a room. Elliot caught that action in the corner of his eye while coming down the stairs and hallway himself. He immediately busted through the door. He was furious! Flaming with intense anger!

"You can't hide from me you little brat!" he yelled. He stare into the dark room, seeing nothing black in front of him. He expected Timmy be hiding under the room's bed or something like that, but when his flicked the light switch, he was greeted with a surprise.

_Click! _Elliot saw Timmy with a paint can one second, then nothing but red another second. Timmy launched red paint all over Elliot, then through the can at his head when it was empty. He was drenched in paint. Elliot wiped his eyes, "Is that all you got?"

Timmy ran out the door and yelled, "Get 'im, Terrance 2!" He then slammed and the door.

What is it? An angry cat? A rottweiler? _Chomp! _A snapping turtle was trying to gnaw on Elliot big toe. With annoyance he kick the reptile off and ran out the room. Turns out Timmy was waiting for him outside the door. _Wham!_ An oak club smack the of the vampire slayer's face! He yelped in pain, once again, and fell to the floor. _Snatch what's shiny and run!_ Timmy thought.

Tim grabbed Elliot's sharp-to-the-tip, buffed, stainless, wooden knife and ran like hell. "Hey! Give that back!" Elliot shirked and ran after the child (but slipped on some red paint). The two ran until Timmy finally got to the meeting/living room, but the child had planned everything. Rashel and Quinn were sitting on the sofa. The final piece off the prank. The Timmy touch!

"Rashel! Rashel! Elliot's trying kill me!" Timmy yelled and jumped on Rashel's lap and handed her the knife. Quinn stood up and tried to look surprised, but inside he was laughing his ass off. _Hahaha! Bye-Bye Elliot!_ Quinn thought. Just then Elliot ran in the room. Quinn couldn't contain a amused face with Elliot covered in red paint and bumps all over his head. Rashel was clearly angry, but there was a look of confusion hidden in there.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Elliot had this the look of a maniac crossed with pure lust for vengeance. He put his hands together and chuckled, walking slowly toward her and Timmy.

"_That-happened- to me… That- demonic- demon spawn…_HE TOOK MY KNIFE!"

"Because you aimed it at my forehead and threw it at me!" Timmy whimpered in his defense. Lair! Rashel glared at her once so-called friend. "Leave," she said coldly.

"NO! You're throwing your life away with that _worthless, evil, blood-sucking parasite!" _Elliot screamed before pulling out a stake from his coat and launched at Quinn. Of course though, Quinn dodged him easily and kicked the stake from Elliot's hand. Rashel stood up and placed Timmy down.

"_Listen here, Asshole! Don't you dare call my fiancé a worthless, evil, blood-sucking parasite __**ever again**__! And you better not pull a stake at __**my**__ Quinn again __**or else**__! I know that Quinn has done wrong, but he's changed! He's kind, smart, honorable, handsome and so much more! And Timmy is not an demonic demon spawn either! If I __**ever**__ see you around here again, I'll kill you! Now, GET OUT!"_ she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She grabbed Elliot's collar and threw him out the nearest window. She was breathing rapidly dew to intense rage. Satisfied with her deed she turned back to the two boys who witnessed that episode.

_Yes! She's mine once more!_ Quinn thought with excitement. Elliot was gone, and he got a show! Well worth the cash he spent! Timmy looked like he was going to wet his pants and gave Rashel puppy dog eyes.

"Washel, I was so scared! Will you play with me to cheer me up? Pwetty please with sugaw pwums on top?" Timmy asked. Rashel gave him a big smile.

"Of course, Timmy!" she said. She picked up the demon like a baby and walked out. Quinn's eyes became as wide as frying pans. _Hey! _Quinn yelled at Timmy telepathically.

_Sorry Quinn. It's nothing business-like, just personal,_ Timmy said back.

* * *

_A.N.) Well I hope you guys liked this. PLEASE REVIEW! Here's something on the next Timmy story:_

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Quinn asked, not really annoyed, just curious. He stood in the middle of the backyard plain, arms crossed and a stern, stoic look. It was nighttime, crickets from miles away can be heard. While Quinn stared at the moon, Galen stood a few inches away from him, staring at the moon as well.

Galen had asked Quinn to meet him outside; he needed advice and a good idea. "I need to ask a question. It is ok if you feel you don't want to answer."

"Just spill it Galen."

"How… uh… how did you propose to Rashel?" he asked in embarrassment. Quinn, still not looking at Galen, cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why would you want to know that?" Quinn asked back. The moon reflected in Galen's eyes, and he smiled.

"I want to ask Keller to marry me."


End file.
